I'll Smile, But Only Fot You
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Sequel to "Cry Just A Little". Joey's loved Mai ever since he met her, and he becomes totally depressed on Mai and Seto's wedding day. Can Yugi help him out? (Side-dish of Malik/Tea. Hey, *someone* has to write the odd-but-cute couples...)


I'll Smile, But Only For You 

by WSJ 

WSJ: *glances around in awe* Well gosh darn it! Y'all actually liked my Seto/Mai story, _Cry Just a Little_! In fact, a lot of you didn't get the idea it was a one-shot. ^_^ So I've added a sequel! 

Summery: Joey's loved Mai for as long as he can remember. So what does he think on Mai and Seto's wedding day? 

Couples: Seto/Mai, Mai/Joey, Tea/Malik (Don't _look_ at me like that! I happen to think they go very well together!) and Yami/Ra 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song, which is Lonestar's. I do, however, own Ra, from my story _Endless Circle_. 

_'....'_ is priavte thoughts, flashback or written words. 

/..../ hikari to yami 

//....// yami to hikari 

()()()()() 

Joey leaned his elbows against the window sill, staring moodily out at the rising sun. _'Why do these things always happen to me?'_

He sighed and flopped back onto his bed, listening to the birdsongs that were beginning to start up. Finally he hauled himself upright and changed into his tux, then waited for Yugi, Ryou and Tristan to arrive. 

"What a night..." he mumbled to himself. 

The night before had been Seto Kaiba's bachelor party. Yugi, Yami, Malik and Yami-Malik had "kidnapped" him from a business meeting and brought him to the Mended Drum, a bar, where Ryou, Bakura, Tristan and Joey had been waiting. Mokuba had wanted to come along too, but they'd had enough trouble convincing the bouncers that _Yugi_ was of legal age to drink, and since Mokuba wasn't anyway, they'd left him behind. 

Joey's mouth twitched upward as he thought of some of the night's more... interesting aspects. Bakura and Yami-Malik had jumped up on the bar and started to strip, and Yami (of all people!) had cheered them on. (The hikaris had then made a pact to never, _ever_ let their others within seven feet of alcohal again) 

Then Tristan had spied the musty old kareoke machine in the corner and convinced Joey and Yugi to sing back-up for him as he sang a love song to Kaiba's Blue Eyes (Seto had been _very_ embarrassed and had tried to crawl under the table. After Tristan passed out sometime during the third verse, Joey, Yugi, Malik and Ryou had tried to deside if Tristan was singing about Seto's Duel Monsters or his actual eyes. They hadn't had much luck) 

Anyway, all in all it had been an ok night. Seto and Joey had even come to a sort of... understanding. 

Joey was shaken out of his thoughts by the doorbell. He opened the door to find Ryou, Tristan and Yugi. He quickly locked the door behind him and the four headed for the Kaiba manor, where a wedding was being held that day. They had been roped into helping set up. 

Mokuba answered the door and there was a desidedly worried look on the eleven-year-old's face. "Do any of you know CPR?" 

They looked at each other, shrugged then turned back to the nervous younger Kaiba. "What for?" Yugi asked. 

Mokuba opened his mouth to answer, but before he could there was a resounding crash from somewhere inside, followed by muffled cursing in both English and Egyptian. Mokuba sweatdropped. "Malik and his yami apparently spent the night in one of our spare rooms and just now knocked Seto out with the Rod." 

There was a general intake of breath, followed by groans. Yugi put his hand over his eyes. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have invited him! Better take us to your brother Mokuba..." 

Mokuba nodded and led them to the livingroom, where Seto was stretched out on the couch, his tux a bit rumpled and his tie slightly ascue. Yami-Malik was standing over him and glowering, while Malik himself was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and pretending he didn't have anything to do with this. 

Joey saw Seto reduced to a prone figurine and promptly began to laugh, leaning against Tristan for support. "I-I need a camera! This is too good to pass up!" 

Nobody gave him a camera until much later, but within several minutes they'd been able to revive Seto, who sat up groggily. "If that was Malik and the Rod I'll _kill_ him..." 

Blinking a little, Yugi grasped for a suitable responce. "Er... Well, actually it was _Yami_-Malik and the Rod." 

Seto groaned and leaned back against the couch. "I'll kill 'im anyway!" 

"Where's Mai and the girls?" Ryou asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Upstairs." Seto answered. "Isis and Ra are helping her with her gown and stuff. The actual wedding is going to be out in the backyard and I've got Tea overseeing everything." 

Malik perked up a little. "Tea?" 

Seto nodded and the Egyptian was off like a shot. He'd take his girlfriend over death-threats any day. 

Joey chuckled as he followed the blond out. He'd have to take over the preperations now, since Malik and Tea were likely to try to find a dark corner somewhere. Those two were one of the most unlikely couples he'd ever met, but they seemed to really love each other. And besides, ever since Battle City they'd been practically inseperable. 

Joey's face dropped a little. Love. He'd loved Mai for as long as he could remember, and for awhile, before he'd found out she and Seto were engaged, he'd often dreamed about making her his. 

And now it was so hard being around Malik and Tea, or Yami and Ra, and knowing he'd never find anyone to love him like that. After all, he'd givin his heart totally and completely to the blond-haired angel who was today going to marry Seto Kaiba. 

**I still remember the night we met. **

You said you loved my smile. 

But your love for me was like a summer breeze, 

Oh, it lasted for a while... 

I could hold on a little tighter, I know. 

But when you love someone, you gotta let 'em go. 

Yugi stepped outside breifly for a breath of fresh air. He and his yami had seperated about ten minutes ago, once the 'normal' guests began to arrive. A lot of them were rich businessmen and their prim and proper 'lady-friends', and he didn't feel comfortable around them. 

Yami and Ra, however, were another story. Yami had gleefully told him just a moment ago that it was like being pharoah again, surrounded by rich people who'd just as soon rub your nose in the dirt as walk on it. For the life of him Yugi couldn't figure out why he'd sounded so happy when he'd said that. 

The midget glanced around the area, where most people were sitting down and waiting for the wedding to begin. He heard rustling in a nearby bush and his eyes lit up. "Finally!" 

He walked over and parted the branches, a small, evil smirk breifly appearing on his features. He held up Joey's small digital camera and managed to get three or four good shots before they noticed him. 

"YUGI MOTO!!!!!!!!" 

He laughed happily and lept out of the way of Malik's lunge, sprinting across the lawn and back into the house. "I found Malik and Tea!" he yelled to those assembled in the livingroom before he ran to hide behind his yami. 

About ten seconds later Malik ran in with Tea on his heels. His tie was undone and his shirt was buttoned crooked. Tea wasn't much better. They stood there panting and glaring at everyone around them, most of whom were snickering. 

Isis stepped up and began to rebutton Malik's shirt, unable to keep the grin off her face. "You showed up just in time little brother. The wedding is about to begin." 

Malik nodded mutely but said nothing. 

Seto smiled nervously and went out to take his place at the front, next to the preacher. Malik, Ryou and Tristan left to find their seats, leaving the bridesmaids and the ushers to pair off and wait for the wedding march to start. 

"I still can't believe Kaiba made _you_ best man." Yugi snickered, poking Joey in the side. 

"Hey, watch it zako! I can't help it if Kaiba and I are friends. Even if we _do_ beat each other up and fight all the time and make lame dog jokes." he added as an almost-afterthought. 

Yugi bristled for a moment at the use of 'zako' [small fry], but then relaxed and laughed. "Well _I_ certainly never guessed!" 

Joey looked a little hurt. "Well Mokuba's the ring-bearer. Who else was going to play best man? Yami?" 

Yugi muffled a giggle at his other's indignant outburst at the remark. "You're right. He had to pick _someone_." 

Isis glanced over at him from her place as maid-of-honor beside Joey. "Actually Yugi, I think Kaiba was thinking about you, but then Mai pointed out that since I'm maid-of-honor, there'd be a little trouble with the height differences." 

Tea snorted from her spot beside Yugi. "What, and you think pairing him with me made it any better?" 

"Well, it's still better then Isis." Ra said from the very front, next to Yami. 

Yugi frowned, and Joey leaned over to him. "Sorry about all the short jokes Yug'. You know we only do it out of fondness." 

Yugi rolled his eyes and pretended to pout. "Sure, that's what you all _want_ me to believe..." 

The group shared a laugh, and at that moment Mai walked in, her veil shimmering in the haligin lights. "What's going on?" 

"Ah nothing. Just a _little_ bit of fun at Yugi's expence." Yami said, snickering slightly. He couldn't help but take just one crack at his hikari himself. 

Mai snorted, but smiled. "I see. Now can we go? I wanna get married!" 

Joey managed to regain the breath he'd lost when Mai walked into the room and squeaked out. "Yeah, sure." 

"Are you all right Joey?" Mai asked, "You look as if you've seen a ghost." 

Joey coughed. "No, fine." he forced a smile, hoping she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. She was gorgeous, even more beautiful in that wedding dress then he'd ever imagined. His throat was suddenly tight, but he managed to swallow the lump forming there and gave her a good facimili of his usual grin. "And afterwards Yug's got some _great_ pictures to show you." 

Mai grinned at him, and as the other pairs started down the isle she grabbed his arm for a moment. "Thanks Joey. You know I consider you a little brother, and I just wanted to thank you for what a great friend you've been over the years, to both me and Seto, even if _he_ doesn't admit it very often." 

Again Joey had to force a smile. "No prob." 

**So I'm gonna smile, **

'Cause I wanna make you happy. 

Laugh, so you can't see me cry! 

I'm gonna let you go in style, 

And even if it kills me 

I'm gonna smile. 

The wedding was gorgeous, and everyone later agreed quite heartily that the best part was when the preacher announced them 'man and wife' and Yami broke down into tears. It had taken Yugi _and_ Ra to calm him down and get him to the reception, where there proceeded to be much teasing. 

("Aw, admit it Yami, you've always had a soft spot for Kaiba!" was Yami-Malik's much-repeated favorite line.) 

Everyone was seated acording to how well they knew the bride and groom, which placed Ryou, Bakura (who hadn't technically been invited but desided to show up anyway), Tristan, Malik and Yami-Malik (he hadn't been invited either) at the head table with the wedding party. 

After the second course, Yugi started up the call for a speech. Everyone else soon joined in, and finally Seto stood up and tapped on his glass for silence. It took several minutes for the room to quiet down enough for Seto to speak. 

"I'd just like to thank you all for coming," he started. "I don't know many of you that well, since a lot of you are from Kaiba Corp. But I thank you anyway." 

As he went on, Yugi got bored. Apparently, so did Yami. /Mai's really gotten him to loosen up. Usually he'd just recite some boring, pre-written speech. And while this is definatly boring, I don't think he had anything prepared./ 

//I think you are right aibou. She is good for him.// 

/But look at Joey... He looks so sad. I wonder why?/ 

//You mean you do not know?// 

/Know what?/ 

//Joey has been in love with Mai ever since the Duelist Kingdom. He'd always sit next to her at meals and such, and always had his eyes on her. I notice things like that.// 

/Wow. I knew they were good friends, but I never suspected love./ 

There was a mental equivilant of a sigh. //Then you are the only one. Even Ryou has commented on it at times.// 

/Gee, thanks. That makes me feel _really_ dumb./ 

//Not dumb aibou, just... rather blond.// 

/What? But my bangs are the only things blond. And anyway, they're bleached. You know that as well as I do./ 

//Yes aibou. It is a figure of speech, I think.// 

/Since when do you know modern English?/ 

//Since Ra began to tudor me.// 

/Yes, of course. Silly me./ 

//Quiet hikari, I think Joey's getting ready for the best-man speech.// 

Indeed he was. After Seto had finished Mai and Isis had said a few words each, and now it was Joey's turn. He stood up and grinned, although his close friends noticed it looked a little watery. 

"I've known Seto Kaiba for a long time. Too long it seems. Anyway, I've known Mai a little less long. I met her in the Duelist Kingdom, and we became good friends. Later I saw her again in Battle City, and then she transfered to Domino High with us. 

"When I first found out she was engaged to Kaiba, I fainted. Seriously! I was so shocked! But I can really see that they love each other, and so I'm happy for them. Kaiba and I had a good long talk last night and we've desided to try to put the past behind us, although I expect I'll probably still hear an occational 'make inu' [pathetic dog] growled at me behind my back." 

There was laughter at this, especially when Seto scowled and did indeed mutter "Make inu...". 

Joey chuckled with the rest and got back to his speech. "Anyway, I wish them both the best. And since Kaiba and I are on equal ground now, I know he won't mind that I've chosen to excersize one of the best man's privilages." 

Seto gulped at the gleam in his eye. "Er... What is it?" 

Joey winked. "The best man's allowed to kiss the bride." 

Seto blanced and slowly began to rise from his seat to knock Joey into next Saturday, but Mai laughed and put a hand on his arm. "Oh come on Seto, it's not like I haven't done it before." 

Seto jerked at this, and turned to stare at his wife. "M-Mai?" 

Mai leaned over a bit and whispered "I'll tell you later, dear one." 

Mai moved forward and could easily see the hunger in Joey's eyes. 

**Kiss me once for the good times, baby, **

Kiss me twice for goodbye. 

You can't help how you don't feel 

And it doesn't matter why. 

Just give me a chance to bow out gracefully, 

'Cause that's how I want you to remember me. 

The kiss was short, obviously, but it was sweet, or at least for Joey. He couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek, but Mai reached up to wipe it away before anyone else could see. He pulled away from her and saw the understanding in her eyes. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but she placed a finger over his lips. "Don't say it Joey. I know." 

He nodded. "Good-bye Mai." 

"Good-bye Joey." 

He turned and made his way out of the room, and Mai simply stood, looking at the door long after it had closed behind him. 

Seto leaned over to Yugi. "Go after the inu [dog] and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, ok?" 

Yugi nodded and stood up, following the blond. 

Mai felt an arm around her waist and turned her head slightly to see none other then Seto Kaiba. "Oh Seto, why do things like this always happen to me?" 

"You love him." It wasn't a question. 

Mai nodded, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she turned to bury her face in her husband's chest. "I've loved him ever since we met. I love both of you. I knew I'd have to choose sooner or later and..." 

"And I was the one you were engaged to." Seto finished for her, tilting her chin gently up so that she'd look at him. Mutely she nodded and he hugged her close. "Mai, it's ok. I understand. Like Joey said, he and I are on equal ground now. No grudges." 

Mai looked up at him tearfully. "Really?" 

"Yeah, if he doesn't end up comiting suicide or something." 

As you could probably guess, that was the wrong thing to say. 

**I'm gonna smile, **

'Cause I want to make you happy. 

Laugh, so you can't see me cry! 

I'm gonna let you go in style 

And even if it kills me, 

I'm gonna smile. 

Yugi caught up with Joey about two blocks away from the Kaiba mansion. His head was bowed and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black dress pants. 

"Hey, you ok?" Yugi asked quietly, laying a hand on his friend's arm. 

Joey shook him off and turned his face away, lest the shorter boy see the tears on his face. "What do you think?" he asked gruffly. 

Yugi's eyes softened. "Joey, it's okay to cry. And it's not like the world has ended or something. I mean, what about Serenity? She needs you to be there for her on her first day of high school, the day she first starts to drive, her first date, _her_ wedding day. And we need you too Joey. You're the one who kept, keeps, us laughing during all the worst points of our lives. 

"Who was it that started cracking jokes when Grandpa's soul was stolen? Who got me to laugh when I was sure I never would again? Who can make _Ryou_ smile, dispite all he's been through? _You_ Joey, we need you. And Mai does too. Just because she's married now doesn't mean she'll stop being your friend. Or stop loving you." 

Joey looked at him sharply. "Loving me? Since when did she start loving me?" 

"According to what Yami's telling me she's telling Seto, ever since the day she met you. You don't necessarily fall for only one person. I was in love with Tea for the longest time, and I sorta still am, but now there's Ra too. It doesn't change anything at all. Ok, maybe a little, but it's not like the earth is suddenly going to go spinning into the sun." 

Joey nodded and gave Yugi a small smile. "Thanks bud." 

"Anytime." Yugi held out his hand, which Joey took in their secret handshake. "After all, what are friends for?" 

**I'm gonna smile, **

So you can find the courage. 

Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'! 

I'm gonna let you go in style 

And even if it kills me, 

I'm gonna smile. 

Suddenly the expression on Yugi's face turned from one of understanding and friendship to utter horror, and it looked a bit like he was going to laugh. "We'd better go back..." 

Joey gave him a quizzical look. "What for?" 

Yugi muffled a giggle. "Yami says that Malik and Tea have locked themselves in Kaiba's room and won't come out, they won't answer the door and a maid just reported that their clothes have come down the laundry shoot. Er... Most of them anyway..." 

Joey stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then started hooting in laughter. "Oh gosh! I _gotta_ see Kaiba's face! Come on Yug'!" With that he grabbed Yugi by the hand and sprinted back toward the mansion, lifting the shorter boy clean off the ground and waving him behind like a flag. "Blackmail city here I come! Hey Yug', you still got my camera?" 

And by then they were out of earshot. 

()()()()() 

WSJ: So, was the sequel satisfying enough for you? Enough angsty-fluff? Did I scare you with all my Malik/Tea-ness? ^_^ Hope so! Reviews welcome and appreciated! Flames equally welcome but far less-appreciated. 

Oh yeah, one more thing. I read this to my sister, Feline Fairy, and she wants me to make a seperate fic out of Kaiba's bachelor party. I already know I'm going to do one about when Seto and Mai met at the party when they were ten. 

So my question is this: Which should I do first? Fluffy chibi-fic or insane bachelor party? (Gee, I wonder which will win. *rolls eyes*) 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
